Environmental control systems manage thermal loads on aircrafts, typically exhausting excess internal heat. With respect to next generation aircrafts with significantly upsized thermal load requirements, low turbine outlet temperatures are required to limit the necessary bleed flows. Yet, low turbine outlet temperatures can lead to freezing challenges.